Video game
Call of duty black ops 3, is a game produced by the gun group! they want to produce the game in summer 2018 for V.R (like ready player one) and the game has now featured lots of characters and bosses that hard mode is too difficult to beat! there are lots of Meme characters and memes, as well as video game and meme characters etc Gameplay in the menu, there is lots of muiltiplayer servers and singleplayer modes! Survival: survival is the server that you play as the gun group. you can roam around, but all you got to do is hold off the bad cartoon characters or maybe battle against them! base building is available for this mode Campaign: like Survival mode, the player is treated into the open world, and you can still roam around finding clues! the missions are simple. you got to defeat the bad cartoon characters or maybe the galactic empire and some kind! all types of sounds from games are heard, and the missions are to planet to planet! Sandbox: TBA Zombie survival: like Arma 2 and L4d, a virus has broke out from the gun group, who accidentally create it, turning people into zombies and mutants! the gun group and rebels must survive through the wasteland of overruned evacuation centers and cities! all you got to do is survive the infected, until rescue, or your caught by bandits! base building is available for use! weapons, food, water, building equipment, and chain saws! Zombie Bosses TBA Bosses Shrek: he will appear at random only pre mission and survival level's. if you hear his music, he will come out and attack you! the only thing to defeat him is to shoot him in the back or maybe punch fight him. Muscle Spongebob: he will come out at the same level. to stop him, you have 2 choices. 1 is to hide behind the rock until he leaves or finds you, 2 is to fight against him by punching and kicking, or maybe shoot him in the leg or head to defeat him Thomas the tank engine: he will come out of nowhere and starts to ram you. the only thing to defeat him is to fire a RPG at him to destroy him Rockstar Freddy and the Gang: they will come out with bad cartoon characters and they will start to beat you up. to beat them, is to punch fight them with you gun or hands, or fire a RPG at them, just like to defeat Thomas Gary: he will come out with cartoon character reinforcements and weapons. fire you guns at him or shoot him with your RPG to kill him. if he fires the guns, it will heavly damage you and kill you. the only thing to dodge the bullets is to hide behind the rock until he stops! Mario and Luigi: they will come out and attack you or fight you. you have to punch fight them or kill them with weapons. there is a mystery block from Super Mario bros that will give you and Mario powerups and weapons! becareful not to choose the giant mushroom! if you do, then Mario will turn into a giant! to defeat him again, is to keep shooting him until he dies from getting shot or maybe use the small mushroom to shrink him Vanellope (voiced by Dee dee): she will come out with glitch teleporting and appearing in front of you! she won't attack you, but will start singing the same as Dee dee from UCN. get rid of her quick or she will get a new challenger (boss) to attack. shooting her will cause her to glitch dodge the bullets by glitching Heavy weapons guy: he will come out firing his minigun at you and your conrads! the mini gun is available from TF2 and a Sandvich! to defeat him is to fire your guns or the min igun at him, or maybe distract him by eating his Sandvich! once defeating him, he has a Sandvich to heal up, because he loves Sandviches Pyro: he will come to attack and burn you with his flame thrower. the TF2 weapons are available to defeat the bad cartoon characters and the Bosses! to defeat Pyro, is to shoot him in the head or shoot his Flame thrower gas tank, to blow it Candlehead: she will come out with the TF2 Mercenaries. to defeat her is to punch fight her or maybe blow out her candle, to make her retreat! she will later come out again with her kart, including Vanellope! get in your vehicle to fend her off, and weapons are available in vehicles. to destroy her kart, is to blow out her ice cream tires or maybe fire a RPG at her. the consequences are sure that she will attack you Scout: he will send 3 scouts at you and he will come out and attack you with his clones. to defeat him, is to shoot them both at any angle, Engineer: he doesn't do anything but just makes sentrys and dispensers and a anti aircraft turret that would shoot down your x or y wing. to defeat him, is to destroy his stuff or maybe kill him by shooting him! destroying his stuff will make him retreat! he will actually sing a cowboy song from TF2 with other Engineers! the exploding engineers will return some point, though they still shout yeeeeee and explode while dancing. quickly shoot them before they explode you Spy: he will appear in front or behind you, disguised or invisible! kill him quick before he kills you Rancis: he is looking board, and will sit down on the rock! becareful not to shoot him once, because if you do, then he will get angry and will attack you! the only thing to defeat him is to calm him down by using a fan, or maybe kill him with your guns! he will appear again with his kart, and will do the same thing as candlehead and Vanellope. Dee dee: she will do the same thing as Vanellope and will appear at random times per level Bob the Builder: he will appear at random while fighting bosses! get rid of him quick or he will sing his theme song mediocre melodies (from fnaf 6): they will come out and attack you while fighting Shrek or Candlehead! to defeat them, is to throw a jerry can at them and blow it (like Left 4 Dead 1 and 2) and just like the duct system in UCN, you have 2 choices! 1 is to burn them with the jerry can or maybe use Pyro's weapon to burn them Scrap Baby: she will come out and attack you with her claw! the only thing to defeat her is to shoot her in the head or maybe taser her to shock her Wreck it Ralph: he will come out start to throw rocks at you and will only attack you once. to defeat him, is to dodge his rocks from throwing and kill him with a RPG Robbie Rotten: he will come out to start singing Were number one and will attack you once. to defeat him, is to wait until he stops singing while fighting, or throw a grenade at him to stop his singing! and he will break the Fourth wall to not tell your kids to not watch this at the audience! his clones from Were number one can appear and do the same thing Harley Quinn: she will come out and knock you out with her baseball bat! to defeat her is to shoot her in the head or maybe get rid of her quick before she attacks, like Vanellope Circus baby : she will come out random times, while fighting mediocre melodies and Dash from the Incredibles! Baby will jumpscare you while not defeating her! to defeat her, is to shoot her harder until her robot skin dents and shoot her for 3 minutes before she attacks! until her body dents, she will get destroyed, like mann vs machine! or maybe fire a RPG at her to blow her up Demoman: he will come out, running with his axe and will charge at you, like the Charger from L4d2! shoot him in the head quick before he charges you! he will appear again, this time, with his grenade launcher, and will fire grenades at you! to dodge them, is to hide behind the rock and kill demoman once the explosions stop! the distraction by demoman will cause Baby to jumpscare and attack you Medic: he comes out random with the heavy, like mann vs machine! he will charge up heavy bullet proof mode! and you can't defeat the bullet proof heavy! to stop it, is to shoot medic and it will cause the bullet proof mode to stop, and you can kill the heavy! he does this the same time with the bullet proof mode to the other mercenaries Sniper: he is on the tower, and will appear waiting to fire! shoot him in the head before he fires! he uses the laser to point at you to fire! and you have to dodge the bullets by jumping or hiding behind the rock! while Sniper is firing, this will cause a distraction while not shooing away vanellope! once he has finished firing, he wil reloed, and you have to kill him before he fires again. there is a gag when he says apples, it's like a meme Dr Hax: he comes out random, if your using cheat codes (like the noclip cheat)! if you do cheat codes too much, he will come out and attack you, and will throw a monitor at you, then your banned from the server for 7 days or permantly. there is a hidden cheat code, up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start. this will unlock a golden weapon or easter egg. it can only be used once (not twice) and if you do survival again, you can do it again Lefty: he will come out while fighting Mr Krabs,Shrek,Heavy,Demoman,and Candlehead! he will sit down watching you fight! (like Rancis)6 becareful not to shoot him twice, because he will get angry and will start to charge at you and kill you! to defeat him, is to get him back to his normal position by shining your flashlight at him, or maybe fire a RPG at him Mr Krabs: he will come out random, while killing Shrek and Robbie rotten! he comes out once you stealed his money, and will start to chase you! to defeat him, is to shoot him in the head before he jumps and runs away, or maybe fire a RPG at him to stop John cena: if you hear his music "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA", that means he is coming to attack. to defeat him, is to shoot him in the head before it's he W W E's you and kills you. there is a 4th wall break for 2 seconds of his music video Hello neighbor: he will come out while fighting John cena, Shrek, Heavy, and Circus baby. he comes out with his shovel. to defeat him, is to punch fight him or maybe use Heavys mini gun to kill him Ballora: she comes out dancing, and will charge at you! to defeat her, is to make her slip by using the jerry can, or maybe fire a RPG at her Music man: he is behind your squad, and will be silent. if you make too much noise, he will crash his cymbals faster and faster, and will pancake you or jumpscare you! to calm him down, is to keep the noise down, making his cymbals stop Funtime Chica: she comes out random, if your fighting John cena and Hello Neighbor. she will attack once with her cupcake or her face to face jumpscare! to defeat her, is to keep shooting her or maybe punch fight her until she is destroyed. she'll end up breaking the 4th wall, by doing her poses from UCN at the audience Helpy: he will appear on the rock while fighting, and will use airhorns to make lots of noises. get rid of him quick, before it's too late Toy Freddy: he is angry, because of what Mr Hugs done to him, and will attack you. to defeat him, is to fire a RPG at him or use the death coin to remove him. if you don't do this, there will be consequences Thanos: he will come out in a boss fight. to defeat him is steal the Infinity gauntlet from him, but he will get angry if you do that. quickly use the Infinity stones to kill him with Power, space, Reality, Mind, time, and soul, in which to destroy him. to get the Infinity gauntlet from him is to let him charge at you, but you got to jump before he shoots the power stone at you. quickly dodge and shoot at him and he will drop the Infinity gauntlet for you to steal. there is a meme where he is doing Orange justice from the Orange shirt kid or maybe a floss Shia LaBeouf: he will come out saying, "do it", and he will attack you by punching. quickly shoot him any angle or maybe fire a RPG at him. another thing is to listen what he is saying, as you got to do it, that means kill Shrek, John cena or Robbie rotten Enemy Vehicles Tie fighters (removed): they will come out and attack you. while fighting! to destroy them, is to fly your vehicle and fire at them or maybe use the Blu Engineer's anti aircraft turret to destroy them! Tie bomber (removed): it will come out and start bombing you. to destroy it, is to do the same thing as the tie fighter, 1 is to shoot the tie's cockpit, 2 to shoot the wing to make it crash Tanks: they come out random, if your fighting the bosses. to destroy them, is to fire a RPG at them or maybe hijack them! there is car stealing like Gta 5 Clip Vehicles the Delorean: (Caillou used it to get into the portal of the game and used it in the deadly race). it is available for vehicles, and will have hover mode and street mode at the same time. to fuel it, is to use garbage X wing and Y wing: these Vehicles are available to fly, and you can fly them by holding Q. to fire, si to left click! and to bomb, is to right click Cars and tanks: well, cars and tanks are available, it does that damage to the Cartoon characters and the tie fighters. Controls W is to walk Forward S is to walk Backwards A is for Left D is for Right E is to enter a Vehicle Q is to fly the Vehicle left click is Fire Right click is to bomb G is to open gears C X Z is to crouch Space is to jump V is to get over something N is for nightvision